Assassination Classroom: Apocalypse Now SYOC CLOSED
by The Trial of Life
Summary: The world has been thrown into chaos as the moon has once again been targeted, and this time completely destroyed. And much like before, a mysterious being has appeared and is claiming responsibility. He has taken up a teaching position at the fabeled Last Chance Academy. And now the mysterious being is demanding his class try to kill him or else he will he bring about armageddon.
1. Prologue: Sequel Time!

A/N: Hello everyone, currently I am writing an OC-based "Ace Attorney" fanfic and I am planning on continuing that. But in the meantime I thought I'd shake things up and try writing a multi-chapter "Assassination Classroom" fanfic and see how it goes. This is going to be SYOC, as I've seen how popular those kinds of fanfics can be for "Assassination Classroom", and I haven't seen any in a while so I thought I'd take the chance and write my own. I'm planning on starting out with twenty-eight students, and I already have eight of them created so I'm holding slots for the remaining twenty. Read through the prologue and if you like what you see so far, head to the SYOC section down at the bottom to fill out a character sheet. Okay talk to you again at the bottom. Enjoy reading.

Disclaimer: I do not own "Assassination Classroom".

* * *

 **Prologue Episode: Sequel Time!**

* * *

When I was younger my grandfather used to tell me these odd stories about his youth that most likely would have been better suited for some obscure slice of life manga. Some were the usual clichés, falling in love for the first time and the antics that followed, winning a sports tournament by pure dumb luck, going on spur of the moment adventures with his friends that always ended anti-climactically. Some of his stories I even tried to listen to, but those were on rare occasions. I knew how much those stories meant to my grandfather, I didn't have the heart to tell him that they were overdone and cliché. Especially not since my very life and the lives of everyone around me was clichéd. My mother was a doting parent and housewife, my father was a busy salaryman, my sister was a bossy spoiled child who never let a chance go by to tell me that I was below her even though I was older than her. Even my friends were clichéd and boring.

No, especially my friends. I remember how in my last year of middle school instead of bothering to remember their names, I just gave them numbers to go by. Friend 1 was what you might call a childhood friend, but we weren't that well acquainted, at least I didn't think we were. He lived next door to me pretty much my whole life and always seemed to follow me around. I just never bothered to tell him that I didn't think of him as a friend. Friend 2, I met a little later on. He was definitely a brain. One day, I was studying for an upcoming exam in the school library and then he showed up out of the blue and told me I was doing everything wrong, he then preceded to spend the next several hours tutoring me for my exam even when I never asked for his help. After that, he too began to stick to me like glue. The only upside was that my grades dramatically improved. Finally, there was Friend 3, he was the insanely sporty and gung-ho type. I made the mistake of checking out the school baseball club's practice one day, and Friend 3, who was the ace pitcher of the team sought me out immediately. At first it seemed to be because the club was desperate for new members, he never said anything about that of course, but I picked up on it. But soon, he thought he saw untapped potential in me just because I happen to run slightly faster than others. He said on several occasions he wanted to help me rise to that potential and become something he called "brothers in arms". I never truly understood what he meant by that. Anyway, our newfound friendship became genuine, at least it did to him. Like always, I barely ever said a word to him.

There were other friends too, but my relationships with them were even more miniscule than my relationships with those three; at least that's the way they appeared to me. So I don't feel the need to discuss Friends 4 – 15 with you. Suffice it to say, they too were clichés. From a reformed delinquent, to an otaku, to a chuunibyou carrier, to a preppy girl, to the girl next door, to the take-charge class rep. Cliché after cliché.

However, I was probably the most cliché person of all. I had average grades, average athletic ability, no extra-curriculars, no hobbies, bland tastes in all of pop culture, no unique characteristics at all really. I was mostly silent all the time, and people were hardly ever aware of my presence, save for those few "friends" in my inner-circle. Half the time I just blended into the background completely. I can't tell you how many times I was marked absent by a teacher, or even how many times my mother nearly called the police because she thought I had gone missing. Without a doubt I was the most boring person in the world. And that's why the world around me was molded to be just as cliché and boring as I was. I often thought of it as God's cruel punishment for being so boring.

To those of you are listening to me babble, you probably think that I'm depressing, nihilistic, and downright suicidal, am I right? Well you may be right about the first two, but not the latter. I've never even once thought about attempting suicide. Even surrounded by this boring, cliché life of mine, just giving up didn't seem like an option to me. To be honest I was completely fine just living my boring, cliché life, detached from it though I may have been. I was bored, but I wasn't that bored.

Anyway, I'm getting a little off track now. The first thing I need to tell you about is the very last story my grandfather ever told me. He talked about something so crazy that I was sure he had to have been making this one up. He told me that one day, several decades ago, the moon suddenly exploded and became a permanent, ominous crescent moon. Immediately I pointed out the flaw in his story, the moon was still very much intact. If it was always a crescent moon, surely I would've noticed by now. But then he told me that a little over a year after it had been destroyed, the lunar gravity slowly remade the moon into its original shape from its left-over pieces. The current moon in the sky was fully intact, but only a fraction in size of what the original moon was. Unsatisfied with his answer, but not willing to fight the absurdities in the story I relented. And what grandfather told me next made me even more annoyed. He said, the moon was destroyed by, and I quote, "a ferocious tentacle monster with enough power and speed to reduce the moon to bits in mere seconds". He told me that the monster then vowed to do the same thing to Earth in one year's time, unless someone successfully killed it and stopped it from doing so. We're still here, so of course that meant the monster was stopped, but what was most confusing part of the whole story was that my grandfather couldn't explain what had happened in the end. The world's military was kicking up a big fuss about stopping the monster and had invested trillions of yen into doing so, but before they could finish it off, the monster was killed by someone else and the world was saved. Like most of my grandfather's stories, the ending was anti-climactic.

Of course, I thought right away that every word of that story must have been pure fiction. To make sure, I even did research on the subject. Nothing appeared. The crescent moon, the mind-boggling powerful tentacle monster, and the humongous efforts gone into killing it. There was no mention of these events in any periodical or Internet article I searched. Out of pity for my grandfather, I even asked some of the other elderly people I knew, and even my parents, about grandfather's claims. No one had ever heard of such strange stories. Some of them even wondered if I came up with the ideas and was planning to write my own manga. My grandfather seemed to be the only person who "remembered" these odd events. So I quickly dismissed each word for what it was. Pure, unadulterated fiction. But my grandfather always insisted that he was telling the truth. Shortly thereafter, my grandfather passed away of old age and the matter was finally settled. Though I admit, my grandfather's passing was hard on me. Out of everyone in my cliché life, he was the one I felt most connected to. Unlike so many others, I didn't just tune him out. And for a while I wondered. Maybe his last story really was the truth?

About two years later, I learned that it was indeed true. Insane things, like that really did happen in real life. I realized that, the moment I saw the moon explode with my own two eyes. It was a day like any other. Only this time, I was now a second year high school student, and I had just transferred to a new school, where I was alone, without any of my old "friends" from middle school. The high school I went to might have been considered unique in its own way, mainly because it only housed one class of students. That's right, only twenty-eight kids, including myself, went to school there. Angel's Prayer Academy. Appropriately nicknamed, the "Last Chance Academy". That was because if you were lucky enough to get sent there of all places, you must have screwed up majorly in normal academia.

At this point in time, you're probably asking yourself the following questions. One, why did a school like that exist in the first place? And two, why was I attending classes there? Well those questions will be answered all in good time. For now, let me explain what exactly happened the day my world turned upside down. It was late and I was staring out of my bedroom window, for no particular reason really. There was a full moon out, and I just wanted to see it with my own eyes. Though I have to admit, I did find myself looking up at the moon at night increasingly more so than I had done before my grandfather died. I guess his old story had some lasting effect on me. Anyway, out of the corner of my eye, I saw this large white flash. And then I saw the most abnormal sight. The moon exploded in an instant. Only it wasn't like grandfather had described it before; there was no ominous crescent moon left over to fill the void of darkness up in space. It was completely gone. I could see stray bits of it floating up in the sky, but other than that, the moon was no more. I rubbed my eyes for a second, just to make sure that I wasn't seeing things. But when I saw that the moon was still gone, I knew it to be true. I had just witnessed an event that was beyond abnormal and bizarre. The moon was gone, and at that moment, something inside me just knew that this time, it was never coming back.

As you can imagine, after that the world was abuzz with panic and hysteria. With the moon gone, the very fabric of nature was upset. Animals started behaving strangely, the tides were beyond unpredictable, and when night came eternal darkness seemed to blanket the land. No one seemed to know the cause of the moon's sudden explosion, and no one knew what to do to get the world back into order. For a little while, it really seemed like the apocalypse was upon us. But human beings really are quite strange; without even meaning to, they can adapt to almost anything. About a month and half later, the world had gotten completely used to living without the moon. The news reports on it dwindled down to maybe once a week at best, and it became reduced to the bottom rung of general gossip. In my small world of clichés, I seemed to be the only one that even paid the abnormality any mind anymore. As far as everyone else was concerned, family, friends, and acquaintances, it was business as per usual. It looked like I was the only one who had realized that this was not the cliché world we were all used to living in anymore.

Which brings us to today, the day where even more insanity reared its head. It was supposed to be an average, ordinary, cliché school day. With me and my usual cliché classmates sitting in a single classroom of an otherwise empty school building. The only thing that was different today was that we were supposedly going to be getting a new Homeroom Teacher, as announced by the Headmaster a week ago. But a half hour into Homeroom revealed that our new teacher was running extremely late, and most of the class had separated off into little groups to do their own things, and I was busy people-watching and contemplating my thoughts as I sat alone at the back of the room.

Before I go any further, I should probably say a few words about my classmates. Most of them I didn't really know, I was sure I had heard their names mentioned before but it was hard to put those names to the faces. But I guess, that was the price I paid for paying so little interest into anyone around me. Anyway, I did understand the going-ons of our class a little bit. Out of all of us, seven individuals stood out the most. And they stood out the most to me, because they were without a doubt the most cliché people I had ever known in my life. It was almost like they stepped right out of a manga. I would have thought it more humorous had I not been around such people all my life. But I digress, what you need to know about these seven is that they are particularly important in the story that is about to unfold. Now where to start?

How about we start with the guy who's on the opposite side of the room as me? As you may notice the very air around him screams delinquent. He had very defined features and muscle tone, a pair of intimidating gray eyes, messy and untamed dyed blonde hair, and split teeth that gave him the appearance of having sharp canines. He wore the standard boy's uniform of Angel's Prayer, or at least a rather beaten up version of it. His white dress shirt was dirty and stained in several places, and the sleeves had been crudely ripped off. His black dress pants were ripped in several areas, especially around his knees, and his red tie hung very loosely from his shirt collar. And his black dress shoes were badly scuffed up and dirty. And today he had neglected to wear the brown dress jacket that the uniform required. He also wore a gold chain necklace around his neck. He was surrounded by the more "questionable" members of our class. Questionable, meaning most likely considered to be delinquents. But in a way you could say this entire class was made up of delinquents, so it might be better to say just the violent and mischievous ones. And this guy, Funme Katsuya, was the self-declared leader of that sort. The rumors that floated around about him proclaimed that he was once the leader of a large vicious gang of delinquents back in the Kansai region. Since moving here, he's become somewhat tamer but it appears questionable people are still drawn to him very easily. And he has a very short temper to go along with that chaotic charisma of his. He is not a guy you want to piss off, believe me. The first day of the term, I saw him mercilessly beat up a kid from another school for making fun of him for attending Angel's Prayer. Since then, I've done my best to keep out of his sight. Ladies and gentlemen, I give you our delinquent cliché, and the first member of what the rest of us have come to refer to as the Angel's Seven Deadly Sins.

 **Name – Funme Katsuya (** **憤怒 勝也** **)**

 **Age – 18**

 **Cliché – Delinquent**

 **Sin – Wrath**

Alright next, let's talk about the guy sitting a few seats in front of Funme, who has his nose buried in a book and is pretending like the rest of us don't exist. He had dark blue hair, pale white skin, delicate masculine features, and piercing green eyes hidden behind a pair of black broad framed glasses. I suppose he would be the type that most girls consider to be handsome, and understandably he had made some of the girls in our class go completely head over heels for him since the term began. He wore the standard Angel's Prayer uniform in a neat and tidy way, and the only added accessory was an expensive looking silver Rolex which he wore on his right wrist. As you can imagine, this guy screams filthy rich. And it's an apt description too, as you're looking at the sole heir to the massive Gouyoku Group, Gouyoku Yukio. As it stands right now, with his vast inheritance he doesn't even need to attend school. Which makes one wonder why he's here. Especially at this school of all places? Anyway, Gouyoku of course is our beloved rich kid cliché, and the Angel's Seven Deadly Sins' Sin of Greed.

 **Name – Gouyoku Yukio (** **強欲 幸男** **)**

 **Age – 17**

 **Cliché – Rich Kid**

 **Sin – Greed**

Next let's look to his left and we'll spy the "world's most perfect girl". She had long brown hair, snow white skin, and beautiful amethyst-colored eyes. She wore the standard Angel's Prayer girl's uniform. A brown blazer over a white dress shirt, a red bow tie, a red and green plaid skirt, a pair of knee-high black socks, and a pair of black dress shoes; and she also wore a black hairband in her hair. This was our class representative who was beloved by everyone in one way or another. She was kind and gentle to everyone and always seemed so down to Earth, despite her amazing academic ability, athletic talent, hard-working nature, good looks, and charisma. Shitto Erina, who many proclaimed to be the true Angel of Angel's Prayer, and also the Angel's Seven Deadly Sins' Sin of Envy. Though this nickname was mainly a formality for others, as a lot of girls wished to be just like her. Personally, I don't think she even knew about the animosity she recieved from the other girls. Currently, she was chatting and giggling with some other girls at the front of the class. I guarantee they were hiding their true feelings from her throughout the whole conversation.

 **Name – Shitto Erina (** **嫉妬 恵里菜** **)**

 **Age – 17**

 **Cliché – Perfect Girl, Class Rep**

 **Sin – Envy**

Alright, who's next? Ooh, how about another girl cliché? This time the cute and bubbly kind. She was sitting a few seats behind Shitto and the other girls and was currently in a state of deep sleep. She had short orange hair along with a wavy looking ahoge that looked somewhat similar to seaweed, her eyes were closed at the moment but I remember that they were a warm chocolate brown, and she had a short and curvy body type. She wore the standard Angel's Prayer girl's uniform, but her blazer and dress shirt seemed to be a little too big for her, so the sleeves kind of draped over her hands, and she also had a white cat shaped barrette in her hair. She had a cute expression on her face as she was sleeping, you could almost tell that she was having sweet dreams. This girl was deemed by almost everyone in the class to be our unofficial mascot, she was so sweet that you couldn't ever feel mad at her even when she did something wrong, like eating way too many sweets or almost always sleeping in class. Like she usually liked to do. But due to her lethargic nature she was never really in the mood to do anything; much like a cat, she moved to the beat of her own drum. That was the way of the Angel's Seven Deadly Sins' Sin of Sloth, Taida Maki.

 **Name – Taida Maki (** **怠惰 真貴** **)**

 **Age – 16**

 **Cliché – Cute and Bubbly Mascot**

 **Sin – Sloth**

Alright, let's move on to the guy sitting in front left corner of the room all by his lonesome. He was a heavyset fellow with short black hair in a bowl shaped haircut, beady black eyes, and a pair of freckled dimples. He wore the standard Angel's Prayer boy's uniform, albeit an XXL version of it. He was currently busy eating a horde of snacks that were on his desk, which considering his nature was not out of the ordinary. It was quite rare to see Boushoku Toru not snacking on something at all times; it had actually gotten to the point where if Boushoku wasn't snacking like he usually did, the whole class would know that something was up with him. But other than his excessive eating habits, he was a pretty nice guy and showed generosity to those around him by typically offering some of his snacks to the rest of us. Still though, these habits had earned him the title of Angel's Seven Deadly Sins' Sin of Gluttony.

 **Name – Boushoku Toru (** **暴食 徹** **)**

 **Age – 17**

 **Cliché – Gentle Giant**

 **Sin – Gluttony**

Next let's turn our attention to the girl sitting a few seats in front of me. The last female member of the Angel's Seven Deadly Sins, our resident gyaru girl, Shikiyoku Junko. She had dyed purple hair that was done up in bun, caramel colored eyes, tanned skin, and a very…generous body type. She wore the standard Angel's Prayer girl's uniform, only she wore a blue sweater over her blazer, some fake multicolored nails, and a temporary pink butterfly tattoo on her right cheek. She was currently busying herself by messing with her smartphone. As you can imagine plenty of rumors have circulated about Shikiyoku due to her sense of style, but she seemed pretty normal for the most part. Her grades were average like mine, and she tried her best to be nice to everyone. If it weren't for her unique fashion sense, you wouldn't be able to tell the difference between her and a normal girl. Still though, clichés are there for a reason, so a gyaru girl must obviously be given the title of Angel's Seven Deadly Sins' Sin of Lust.

 **Name – Shikiyoku Junko (** **色欲 純子** **)**

 **Age – 17**

 **Cliché – Gyaru Girl**

 **Sin – Lust**

Alright, last one for now. Let's direct our attention to the guy sitting by himself in the center of the room. He had gray hair that was messy and unkempt and had one bang that fell over his left eye, and his eyes were a dark red in color. He wore the standard Angel's Prayer boy's uniform, only instead of the brown dress jacket he wore a tattered, old, brown leather coat which was unzipped, and he also had a series of bandages that were wrapped around his right arm. As you can immediately tell, this guy is really…different. There's always one kid in any high school who didn't completely get over their chuunibyou (middle schooler syndrome). You know, that disease of social awkwardness that some anxious kids develop which causes them to act out in surprising ways? And more often than not take on a persona that has dark, supernatural powers? Well here's a cliché of such an awkward kid. Gouman Genta, better known as the Angel's Seven Deadly Sins' Sin of Pride. Talking to him is a challenge to say the least, so he's usually left alone by the entire class. It's sort of an unspoken rule. When you get him talking, there's no stopping his nonsensical rambling. But because of his strong conviction and belief in his delusions he's referred to as the Sin of Pride. Though it's more comical than the truth.

 **Name – Gouman Genta (** **松尾 元太** **)**

 **Age – 17**

 **Cliché – Chuunibyou Carrier**

 **Sin – Pride**

And that's all seven. The seven most colorful individuals in the _only_ class of Angel's Prayer Academy, not to say that there aren't any more colorful individuals in our class. Those seven just seemed to stick out the most. Well I suppose they stick out the most to everyone else, to me, they're just more clichés. Now is that everything I need to explain before we officially begin? Hmmm? Oh no, wait! I almost forgot. I haven't officially introduced myself yet, have I? Can't believe that slipped my mind. Here I am talking to you all, and I haven't even bothered to give you my name yet. Oh well. Long story short, my name's Takahashi Kaito. Average first and last name for an extraordinarily average guy. I had short black hair, brown eyes, pasty skin, and I was of average height and build. I wore the standard Angel's Prayer boy's uniform with no alterations. And well, you already know my deal. Average beyond average, antisocial, generally detached from the world out of boredom. That's me in a nutshell.

 **Name – Takahashi Kaito (** **高橋 介渡** **)**

 **Age – 17**

 **Cliché – Average Protagonist**

Anyway, as I was saying before. It had been almost a month and a half since the moon was completely destroyed and already people were starting to move on with their lives. And my school life was no different, even now, everyone was sitting in here, chatting, and continuing on like usual. It was as if they had completely lost interest in the moon; almost as if they felt that it was never there in the first place. It really surprised me how fast people just move on from things, even more so when they're clichéd. I started to wonder if anything would ever be able to pop this little bubble I had been trapped in since the day I was born. I found myself hoping and praying that something insane would happen. Anything to get me out of the boring tedium that was my life. But I could have never expected what would happen next.

Suddenly, and without warning, something came barreling into the classroom at break-neck speed and crashed through one of the classroom windows, kicking up a large storm of dust and glass. Everyone in the classroom suddenly braced for impact and took cover as we waited for the impromptu storm to pass. Then a few moments later when the chaos had died down, we all looked up and waited for the dust to settle. That's when we saw that a large figure in a black cloak had appeared at the front of the classroom. Two eyes shined out from under the cloak, they were blood red in color and glowed intensely. "Sorry to have alarmed you all, I can't quite control my landings when I'm flying at top speed."

"…" no one in the classroom dared say a word.

"First let me make sure I'm in the right place. This is Angel's Prayer Academy Class 2-A, is it not?" the cloaked figure asked.

"…" no one answered. I guess we were all too afraid to speak.

"No? Am I in the wrong place?" the cloaked figure asked.

Then suddenly I spoke up. "N-No, you're in the right place. This is Class 2-A, the only class at Angel's Prayer."

The cloaked figure chuckled. "I see, that's some good news then. Now, class I will ask that you all take your seats. It may be a little late but we will now start Homeroom."

"Wh-What? What the hell are you talking about? Homeroom?" Shikiyoku replied in confusion.

"Yes, by my calculations it's over a half hour past 8:00. That means Homeroom is long overdue. I'm sorry I'm late class, I ran into a little skirmish on the way over here, and it took me forever to get away. But that's still no excuse for being late on my first day," the cloaked figure replied.

"Wait. Hang on. Are you saying…? You're our new Homeroom Teacher?" Shitto asked in a hesitant manner.

"Yes, that's correct. Starting today, I'm your new teacher. I thought the Headmaster informed you that I was coming?" the cloaked figure replied.

"He said a teacher was coming, he didn't say anything about…whatever you are," Gouyoku replied.

"Whatever I am?" the cloaked figure replied.

"Ar-Aren't you like an alien or something?" Boushoku asked.

"Alien?" the cloaked figure replied and then chuckled. "Why I'm no alien." Then he began to take off his cloak hood and reveal his face. And we were all surprised to see that beneath the cloak hood was a man. He had a lean build, pasty white skin, dazzling blue eyes, and long snow white hair. "I'm as human as any one of you, see. I just have a few...interesting abilities, is all." He smiled at us. "Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Mokushi, and starting today I'm your new Homeroom Teacher."

 **Name – Mokushi-sensei (** **黙示** **-** **先生** **)**

 **Age – ? ? ?**

 **Cliché (sort of) – New Teacher**

"Mokushi? Apocalypse?" I repeated in confusion.

"Yes, that is my name. It's accurate since I am the bringer of Armageddon," Mokushi-sensei replied.

"Armageddon? The end of the world? What role dost thou play in it?" Gouman suddenly asked.

Mokushi-sensei smiled. "I just told you, I'm the bringer of Armageddon. Ergo, I'm the one who's going to end the world."

"What does that even mean? End the world?" Taida asked in a scared tone.

"To end the world is to end the world. There's no rhyme or reason to it. I'm planning to destroy the world, it's as simple as that," Mokushi-sensei replied.

"Bullshit! Stop talking crap already! This ain't funny! What the fuck do you want?!" Funme shouted in annoyance. Then suddenly, Mokushi-sensei disappeared in a blur and then reappeared right behind Funme, startling him and making him turn around abruptly. Then Mokushi-sensei smiled at Funme in a creepy manner, making Funme cower in fear.

"I assure you, I'm not joking. And I don't really want anything per se, I'm just stating a simple fact. Eventually, I will end the world." Then Mokushi-sensei reappeared at the front of the classroom again. "If you children need further demonstrations of how serious I am. I suggest you think back to when the moon still floated in Earth's orbit. It was surely a beautiful sight before it was blown to smithereens. Now what do you think caused such a cataclysmic event?"

My eyes went wide. "Don't tell me. Was it you?"

Mokushi-sensei chuckled and simply nodded. "That's right. I destroyed the moon as a test of my powers. I need to build up a lot of strength to complete my objective. After all, Earth is far bigger than the moon."

Funme looked incredibly scared. "Wh-What the hell are you?!"

"I told you already, I'm your new Homeroom Teacher. And I'm planning to destroy Earth just like I did the moon. And at the rate things are going I'd say I'll accomplish that goal in one year's time. But until that time comes I've decided to come here and teach. It may not be such a convenient answer, but teaching is something I've always wanted to do, so here we are. Starting today, I'm your new Homeroom Teacher." Something appeared out from Mokushi-sensei's cloak. They were eight white tentacles that appeared to be made from his hair. Then his eyes changed color once again, to the shade of blood red. "So until I complete my goal of destroying the world, what do you say we all have a nice school year learning together?"

"..." no one knew how to respond. We simply stared at our new teacher in confusion, disbelief, and fear.

At that point I knew for sure, my grandfather definitely wasn't lying. There was more to the world, a whole lot more. And it appeared as if I was about to be wrapped up into an impossibly insane situation, much like the one that occurred several decades ago. And not just me, my classmates as well. We had no idea what exactly we were in for. But at that point we all knew, that this was never going to be an average, cliché classroom ever again.

* * *

 **Rules:**

1\. Like every other SYOC, I will not accept any Mary Sues or Gary Sues. Perfect characters ruin any chance of them having character development.

2\. I want these forms to be answered in detail and with a lot of thought behind such. I won't accept first come, first serve. Instead, I will be waiting till I feel like I gain enough characters and I feel like I rounded the cast well.

3\. Each character does not have to have some cliché character archetype that you could find in a slice of life manga, I mainly did that out of ridiculousness. I would however like each character to have some unique qualities which separates them from everyone else.

4\. There is no limit to the amount of characters you can send in. Make as many as your heart desires and I'm sure at least one will get in.

5\. Like I said before, the max number of open character slots is twenty.

6\. There is no set deadline on character submissions yet.

7\. If you have any questions, feel free to ask me. I am generally warm and friendly, so don't be shy!

8\. Remember that this story will contain twenty-eight students in total, so don't be upset if you feel like your character doesn't get enough screen time every now and then. I'm planning on everyone having their own defining chapter eventually.

9\. Remember to PM me each submission.

10\. Have fun, the whole point of SYOC fanfics is to get audience participation and make them feel like they're really involved in the story.

* * *

 **General Character Form:** (This can also be found on my profile.)

• **[Basic Character Information]**

 **Name:** (Also please provide the kanji, hiragana, or katakana that their name's written in. But don't mind this if you're planning on making your character a foreign exchange student, I can translate it.)

 **Nickname:** (Another name they go by or a title the public calls them by. Optional.)

 **Gender:**

 **Age:** (Normal high school age please. 15 – 19. 19 being the max age.)

 **Birthday:** (You don't have to include year.)

 **Reason they ended up at Angel's Prayer:** (Angel's Prayer is a lot like the End Class, only the entire school is just made up of their one class. So thinking that way, it's a place for high schoolers who have been permanently banished from normal academia. That is why it is referred to as the Last Chance Academy. This could be for a variety of reasons, your character continuously flunked out of other schools, was a constant trouble maker, or even did something so bad that made their previous school expel them on the spot. Be as creative as possible when it comes to this, as it goes with your character's defining personality.)

 **Sexuality:** (Anything goes.)

 **Weight:** (Preferably in lbs.)

 **Height:** (Preferably in ft. and in.)

 **Nationality:** (Preferably Japanese, but others are fine, just explain their circumstances.)

 **Dominant Hand:**

 **Ethnicity:** (Not the same as nationality.)

 **Preferred Assassination Method:** (It's still early in the story, but eventually we're going to get to it. So how would your character try and kill Mokushi-sensei? You don't have to be too detailed.)

• **[Miscellaneous Character Information]**

 **Likes:**

 **Dislikes:**

• **[Physical Character Information]**

 **Describe your character's...**

Hair: (Include length, density, color and any other adjectives, e.g. wavy. How is it often styled?)  
Eyes:  
Skin Tone:  
Build:  
Other Features: (Do they have tattoos? Or a noticeable mole on their face? Or anything crazy or zany?)

 **Physical Health:** (Does your character bruise easily? Do they have or have had any terminal illnesses?)

 **Immune System:** (Does your character get sick easily?)

 **Blood Type:**

 **Voice:** (How does your character's voice sound? Preferably give an example of a VA you think would suit them well. P.S. I don't mind having multiple characters with the same VAs, there are quite a few anime and games where people voice multiple characters, but if you want your character to have their own distinct VA look at the Season 1 Opening song. It introduces each character and tells who their English Voice Actors and Japanese Voice Actors are. Hopefully you can find one that hasn't been taken.)

 **Speech:** (Do they talk with an accent? Do they speak in slang? Do they swear often?)

 **Fitness:** (Does your character get tired easily? Are they flexible?)

 **Body Comfortability:** (Is your character comfortable in their own skin? Do they express this in their actions/words? Do they wish to change?)

 **Uniform:** (How does your character wear their uniform?)

 **Casual Outfit:** (What would your character typically wear outside of school?)

 **Accessories:** (Along with their outfit, what accessories does your character wear? Do they carry a backpack, wear jewelry, etc.?)

• **[Relationships and Status in Life]**

 **Are your character and (Family Member) close? Distant? Do they even exist at all?**

Mother:  
Father:  
Aunts/Uncles:  
Siblings:  
Cousins:  
Non-blood Family:  
Friends:  
Other:

 **Social Class:** (How wealthy is your character's family?)

 **Lifestyle:** (What type of life has your character led?)

 **Life Satisfaction:** (Is your character satisfied with their current life? Why/why not?)

• **[Character Backstory]**

 **Childhood:** (Basically, a summary of your character's life up to when they were enrolled in Angel's Prayer.)

 **Accomplishments:** (What your character considers to be an 'accomplishment' in their life.)

 **Failures:** (What your character considers to be a 'failure' in their life.)

 **Regrets:** (A moment where your character wish they could go back to badly.)

 **Embarrassing Moments:** (A moment where your character would look back to and cringe.)

• **[Defining Character Information]**

 **Personality:** (Everything about your character mentally. Include things like weaknesses, strengths, traits, flaws, good points, attitude towards other people, thoughts, anything you can think of. This will be probably the most detailed section.)

 **Values (Virtues):** (What virtue do they value the most in life? Knowledge, wisdom, strength, speed, etc.)

 **Values (Object):** (What object do they value the most in life? Money, a trophy, a pendent, etc.)

 **Interests:** (What interests and get your character's attention?)

 **Part-Time Job:** (Do you want your character to have one?)

 **Club:** (There's no real clubs at Angel's Prayer, but what kind of club, if any, were they in at their old schools?)

 **Favorite Subjects at School:** (Self-explanatory.)

 **Least Favorite Subjects at School:** (Self-explanatory.)

 **Fears:** (What is your character scared of? Can be comical or serious.)

 **Skills:** (What random skills can your character do? How skillful are they at it?)

 **Dreams:** (What task do they wish to do?)

 **Goals:** (Short Term–what do they want to achieve in a couple of months? / Long Term–what do they want to achieve in life?)

 **Spoken Languages:** (Default would be Japanese.)

• **[Dialogue] (Optional)**

(Just a couple of lines your character might say. Some examples could include an introduction, insults, compliments, greetings, etc.)

• **[Other] (Optional)**

(Add anything I've missed or/and that you want me to know.)

* * *

A/N: Alright, that's all for now. Again if you have any question feel free to PM me.


	2. Season 1 Opening and Ending

A/N: I'm treating this story like an anime so that means I'll have songs for the openings and endings of each chapter. If you've seen the original _Assassination Classroom_ anime, you should know this opening song by heart. I just added it in because it's one of my favorites, but the other songs will be either from other anime or maybe even originally made down the line, we'll see. I'm going by traditional season rules for anime as well, so every thirteen chapters (or episodes), the songs will be changed to correspond to a new season. Anyway, without further ado, enjoy the songs. I'd recommend listening to them IRL for a full in-depth experience.

* * *

 **Opening Song No. 1:** _Seishun Satsubatsuron_ sung by 3-nen E-gumi Utatan

* * *

Seishun...Satsubatsuron! (Theory...of savage youth!)

Kuchi ni dasu no wa jikkou suru toki (I only open my lips when it is time to execute)

Sore ga kakkoii koto shitteru sa (That is kinda cool, I know)

 **Starring: Takahashi Kaito/** **高橋 介渡** **(** **EVA** **–** **Darrel Guilbeau/JVA** **–** **豊永 利行 (Toyonaga Toshiyuki))** **,**

 **Makasuka Ari/** **マカスカ** **アリ** **(** **EVA** **–** **Brian Donovan/JVA** **–** **増川 洋一 (Masukawa Yoichi))**

TARGET, sagashite bokura wa satsubatsu (Seeking the TARGET, we are savages)

Omoi wa mayou mayoedo susumu (Thoughts drifting, even if we're lost, we advance)

 **Also Starring:** **Shikiyoku Junko/** **色欲 純子** **(** **EVA** **–** **Amanda Celine Miller/JVA** **– 豊口 めぐみ (Toyoguchi Megumi)),**

 **Akiyama Asuka/秋山 飛鳥** **(** **EVA** **–** **Christine Marie Cabanos/JVA** **– 花澤 香菜 (Hanazawa Kana))**

Migite to migiashi issho ni de sou da (It seems like only our right hand and right foot is in the race)

Nan nanda ira ira no hadou wa? (What is this wave of irritation?)

 **Also Starring: Funme Katsuya/** **憤怒 勝也** **(** **EVA** **–** **Grant George/JVA** **– 中井 和哉 (Nakai Kazuya))** **,**

 **Moritaka Shigeru/** **最高 繁** **(** **EVA** **–** **Joe Daniels/JVA** **–** **竹内 良太 (Takeuchi Ryota))**

Bokura no sonzai no shoumei? (The proof of our existence?)

Tsuki wo miage takamaru (Look up at the moon, rise)

 **Also Starring: Gouman Genta/** **松尾 元太** **(** **EVA** **–** **Chris Tergliafera/JVA** **– 杉田 智和 (Sugita Tomokazu))** **,**

 **Katohito Sakura/** **かとひと** **さくら** **(** **EVA** **–** **Trina Nishimura/JVA** **– 石川 由依 (Ishikawa Yui))**

Saa saa! SASSASSA tto START! (Come, come on! KI-KI-KILL START!)

Yarikittenai kara YARIKIRENAI (Because we're unable to do it, it is UNBEARABLE)

Yarikittenai kara YARIKIRENAI (Because we're unable to do it, it is UNBEARABLE)

 **Also Starring: Gouyoku Yukio/** **強欲 幸男** **(** **EVA** **–** **Jason Wishnov/JVA** **–** **石田 彰** **(Ishida Akira)** **)** **,**

 **Sakurai Akio/** **櫻井 昭夫 (EVA - Sam Riegel/JVA -** **浪川 大輔** **(Namikawa Daisuke))**

Genjou daha wo chiisana koe de yagate zekkyou shitaku naru. _Ah!_ (The breakthrough, from a small voice, eventually becomes a scream. _Ah!_ )

Yarikittenai kara YARIKIRENAI. _Yareba dekiru sa_ (Because we're unable to do it, it is UNBEARABLE. _You can do it if you try, c'mon_ )

Yarikittenai kara YARIKIRENAI. _Kitto dekiru sa_ (Because we're unable to do it, it is UNBEARABLE. _Surely you can do it, c'mon_ )

 **Also Starring: Taida Maki/** **怠惰 真貴** **(** **EVA** **–** **Xanthe Huynh** **/JVA** **– 田中 あいみ** **(Tanaka Aimi)** **)** **,**

 **Osamu Kohaku/統 琥珀** **(** **EVA** **– Bryson Baugus** **/JVA** **– 代永 翼** **(Yonaga Tsubasa)** **)**

Douse, to iu no wa kantan dakedo (It's easy to say "anyway", but)

Ima wa agaite mitain'da kimi to hajikete mitain'da (I want to struggle now; I want to burst into laughter with you)

KETSU wo tatakare nigetaku natte (When we get our ASSES kicked so much we want to run)

 **Also Starring: Shitto Erina/** **嫉妬 恵里菜 (** **EVA – Dorothy Elias-Fahn/JVA – 小松 未可子 (Komatsu Mikako))** **,**

 **Hoshiko Ayane/** **星子 彩音** **(** **EVA – Erica Mendez/JVA – 悠木 碧 (Yuuki Aoi))**

Sore wa kakkowarui n'da, jaa dou suru? (It's uncool, so what shall we do?)

ASSAULT, mattara bokura no unmei tenkan (ASSAULT, if we have it, our fate will be transformed)

 **Also Starring: Boushoku Toru/** **暴食 徹** **(** **EVA** **–** **Sonny Strait/JVA** **– 興津 和幸 (Okitsu Kazuyuki** **)** **)** **,**

 **Momota Daiki/百田 大輝** **(** **EVA** **–** **Todd Haberkorn/JVA** **–** **関 智一** **(Seki Tomokazu** **)** **)**

Susumeba manabi manabeba kawaru (If we advance, we'll learn, and if we learn we'll change)

Gikochinai ugoki ga yagate koyuu no STYLE (Our awkward movements in time grow into our unique STYLE)

Nande da gira gira to neraitai? (What for, this glare and aim?)

 **Also Starring:** **Mizushima Miyako/水島 美夜子** **(** **EVA** **–** **Alexis Tipton/JVA** **–** **桜 あず (Sakura Azu)** **)** **,**

 **Suzuki Mika/** **鈴木 美香** **(** **EVA** **– Cherami Leigh** **/JVA** **– 戸松 遥** **(Tomatsu Haruka)** **)**

Bokura ga umareta kono shunkan (The moment we're born)

Tsuyoku nare to ishiki ga (We want to become stronger and highly aware)

 **Also Starring:** **Takahiro Masashi/貴浩 雅司** **(** **EVA** **–** **Z. Charles Boston/JVA** **– 松岡 禎丞 (Matsuoka Yoshitsugu)** **)** **,**

 **Takahiro Masami/** **貴浩 雅美** **(** **EVA** **–** **Jessica Boone/JVA** **–** **茅野 愛衣 (Kayano Ai)** **)**

Saa saa! SASSASSA tto BURST! (Come, come on! KI-KI-KILL BURST!)

Furikitte mitakerya FURIKIRERO (If you want to shake it off, just SHAKE IT OFF)

 **Also Starring: Miyakawa Saburou** **/** **宮川 三郎** **(** **EVA** **–** **Justin Briner/JVA** **–** **内山 昂輝 (Uchiyama Kouki)** **)** **,**

 **Tomita Jiro** **/** **冨田 次朗** **(** **EVA** **–** **Chris Burnett/JVA** **–** **浅沼 晋太郎 (Asanuma Shintaro)** **)**

Furikitte mitakerya FURIKIRERO (If you want to shake it off, just SHAKE IT OFF)

Rinkaiten toppa de nagameru keshiki chigau ondo no kaze ga fuku. _Ah!_ (In the scene you see when you cross your limit, a wind of a different temperature blows. _Ah!_ )

Furikitte mitakerya FURIKIRERO. _Sore ga dekiru sa_ (If you want to shake it off, just SHAKE IT OFF. _You can do it, c'mon_ )

Furikitte mitakerya FURIKIRERO. _Minna dekiru sa_ (If you want to shake it off, just SHAKE IT OFF. _Everyone can do it, c'mon_ )

 **Also Starring: Song Christiana** **/ソング** **クリスティーアナー** **(** **EVA** **–** **Stephanie Sheh/JVA** **–** **大坪 由佳 (Otsubo Yuka)** **),**

 **Yushihara Shizuko/吉原 静子** **(EVA – ? ? ?/JVA** **–** **? ? ?)**

Ashita, ni sureba rakuchin dakedo (It's easy to do it "tomorrow", but)

Jibun BEST nurikaete miseru kimi mo chousen shite miro yo (I'll try my BEST to rewrite it, so you try too)

Shizumaru kodou. _Batsubatsu, satsubatsu_ (Quiet down, heartbeat. _Wrong, we're savage_ )

 **Also Starring: Watanabe Haruka** **/** **渡辺 遥** **(** **EVA** **–** **Colleen O'Shaughnessy/JVA** **–** **白石 涼子 (Shiraishi Ryoko)** **),**

 **Gunzure Arisa** **/** **グンズレ アリサ** **(** **EVA** **–** **Michaela Laws/JVA** **–** **村田 知沙 (Murata Tomosa)** **)**

Ayaui shidou. _Marumaru, satsubatsu_ (A dangerous start. _Correct, we're savage_ )

Haigo ni chikadzuku seppakukan (The urgency that approaches my back)

Yarikittenai kara YARIKIRENAI (Because we're unable to do it, it is UNBEARABLE)

 **Also Starring: Nyima** **Jampa/** **ニマ** **ハムパ** **(** **EVA** **–** **Alex Organ/JVA** **–** **フランキー** **リリー (Franky Lily)** **),**

 **Ueda Makoto** **/** **植田 真琴** **(** **EVA** **–** **Danielle Judovits/JVA** **–** **早見 沙織 (Hayami Saori)** **)**

Furikitte mitakerya FURIKIRERO (If you want to shake it off, just SHAKE IT OFF)

Yarikittenai kara YARIKIRENAI (Because we're unable to do it, it is UNBEARABLE)

Yarikittenai kara YARIKIRENAI (Because we're unable to do it, it is UNBEARABLE)

 **Also Starring: …**

Genjou daha wo chiisana koe de yagate zekkyou shitaku naru. _Ah!_ (The breakthrough, from a small voice, eventually becomes a scream. _Ah!_ )

Yarikittenai kara YARIKIRENAI. _Yareba dekiru sa_ (Because we're unable to do it, it is UNBEARABLE. _You can do it if you try, c'mon_ )

Yarikittenai kara YARIKIRENAI. _Kitto dekiru sa_ (Because we're unable to do it, it is UNBEARABLE. _Surely you can do it, c'mon_ )

 **And Last but Not Least: Mokushi-Sensei/** **黙示** **-** **先生** **(** **EVA – Johnny Yong Bosch/JVA – 森田 成一 (Morita Masakazu)** **)**

Douse, to iu no wa kantan dakedo (It's easy to say "anyway", but)

Ima wa agaite mitain'da kimi to hajikete mitain'da (I want to struggle now; I want to burst into laughter with you)

Saredo seishun wa mirai e GO! (But the youth GOES to the future!)

Saa saa saa! SEISHUN SATSUBATSURON! (Come-come-come on! THE THEORY OF SAVAGE YOUTH!)

* * *

 **Ending Song No. 1:** _I WANNA BE_ written and performed by Stance Punks

* * *

Kuzuboshi kirameku yume no hoshi sa (Junk stars are the stars of glittering dreams)

I WANNA BE, ikou ze, ikou ze, ikou ze! (I WANNA BE, cool, cool, cool!)

I WANNA! I WANNA BE! (I WANNA! I WANNA BE!)

Sekai ha kuroku somatteru haku (The world is stained black)

Iki ha shiroi mama nano ni (Even though our breath remains white)

Ima wo bukkowashi ni ikoutte (I wonder what has changed for us)

Yakusoku shita ano hi kara oretachi ha nanika kawattandarou ka (Since the day I promised I'd go crush the here and now)

Yoru no hassha okiba no katasumide (In the corner of the night's car junkyard)

Ikareru kurai ni sakenda koe ha (A voice, screamed to the extent of insanity)

Oto mo naku fukinuketeitta ne (Blew through without a sound)

Soredemo hanashi wo kiite kure (Even so, listen to my story)

Kitto mada maniau hazu dakara (Surely you still ought to make it in time)

I WANNA BE, massaona zetsubou to issho ni (I WANNA BE, together with ghastly pale despair)

Himei wo agetsukisasare (Pierce through it by letting out a scream)

Subete ga kawaru mae ni (Before everything changes)

Ikou ze, ikou ze, ikou ze, ikou ze (Cool, cool, cool, cool)

I WANNA! I WANNA BE! (I WANNA! I WANNA BE!)

Fuyu no yoru ano musume ha tobiorita (On a winter's night that one kid jumped down)

Machigatta jiyuu ni tobiorita (It was the wrong freedom it jumped down)

Ittai nani ga aku nano ka sae (Without even understanding)

Bakana boku ha wakarazu ni (What the heck evil really is)

Nantonaku ano musume ni akogareta (That foolish me somehow admired that child)

Are kara mou zuibun tatte (Since then a lot of time has already passed)

Kitto sore nari ni ikitehakita keredo (And even though I've certainly lived by myself up till now)

Nannimo wakaranai mama yo! (I still don't understand anything!)

Kimi ga sotto oshiete kureta (You have taught me softly)

Hontou no eien no imi sae mo (Even the true meaning of eternity)

I WANNA BE koko ni iru yo! (I WANNA BE here!)

Kizuite kure koko ni iru kara (Notice it, because I'm here)

Nanno tameni nanimono nano ka? (For what purpose am I what kind of person?)

Oshiete kure koko ni iru kara (Teach me, because I'm here)

I WANNA BE, utaou ze (I WANNA BE, singing and yelling)

Ganarou ze jounetsu no uta wo (A song of burning passion)

Genjitsu ni zetsubou shinai (Our song of hope)

Oretachi no kibou no uta wo (Which won't despair of reality)

I WANNA BE, yume no hoshi ni (I WANNA BE born on the star of dreams)

Umareta nara maniau hazusa (Then I ought to make it in time)

Kon'ya fuku kaze ni notte (By riding on tonight's blowing wind)

Sono tsuzuki wo sagashi ni! (Let's go find the succession of this!)

Ikou ze, ikou ze, ikou ze, ikou ze (Cool, cool, cool, cool)

I WANNA BE, kikoeteru ka? (I WANNA BE, is it clear?)

Zutto koko ni iru yo! (Staying here!)

* * *

A/N: I will update the cast introductions in the song as I get more characters. I've only received three so far so there's seventeen spots left. I hope to hear from more of you in the near future.


End file.
